Gemelos Jackson
by Maryhoula
Summary: Los gemelos Jackson, Percy y Peyton, se han ganado la popularidad en este instituto desde el primer día que llegaron. Ya llevan tres años en lo alto del pedestal, el con fama de mujeriego y ella con fama de calculadora. Que pensara Annabeth cuando los conozca... ¿le espantaran sus personalidades o le agradaran? - Es mi primer Fanfic - Y el summary es un asco, darle una oportunidad.
1. Desayuno en casa

**Hola gente, este es mi primer fanfic, no seáis muy duros conmigo. El primer capítulo será el más corto.**

 **Sin más preámbulos os dejo la historia…**

 **Casa de los Jackson**

Era una bonita mañana de lunes y en casa de los Jackson se preparaban para el primer día de su último año de instituto.

Percy era un chico alto y con un buen cuerpo, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, a causa de las vacaciones en la playa que habían pasado en familia. Su pelo era negro y desordenado y tenía los ojos de un azul-mar que hacía que quisieras hundirte en ellos.

"Buenos días mama" Dijo Percy entrando en la cocina donde se hallaba su madre preparando el desayuno especial del primer día de cole: Tortitas azules con sirope de arándanos, también azul, y un batido de vainilla azul.

"Bunas días, hijo" dijo Sally dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo mayor. "Puedes darle la papilla a tu hermano Tyson"

"Sí, claro, ahora mismo mama" Dijo sentándose frente a su medio hermano. Después de que su padre los abandonara, su madre se volvió a casa con Paul Blofis y tuvieron a Tyson.

En ese momento Paul entro medio dormido y se sirvió un café, como cada mañana hasta que no tomaba un café no dejaba de ser un zombi.

Unas pisadas resonaron bajando la escalera y en pocos segundos apareció una chica de la misma edad que Percy, un par de centímetros más baja pero idéntica a él con su pelo oscuro recogido en un moño alto con mechones sueltos a los lados que daban un aire desordenado. Percy y ella eran idénticos salvo por un pequeño detalle, los ojos de ella eran de un marrón muy oscuro.

"Hola familia!" dijo aspirando el aire de tortitas recién hechas. "Huele genial mama" Dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de esta. "¿Qué tal Paul?" Dijo mientras hacía lo mismo que con su madre. "¡Que tal esta mi niño grande!" dijo tocando la mejilla de Tyson. Y por último abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana a su hermano gemelo Percy "Que ganas tengo ya de llegar al insti y ver la cara de todos" susurro a su hermano para que nadie más la escuchara.

"Yo también Peyton" Le susurro él mientras se zafaba de su abrazo. "Bueno ya estamos toda la familia unida, ¿podemos ya desayunar?"

 **Casa de los Chase**

Annabeth se levantó de la cama y se ducho rápidamente. Hoy era el primer día de su último curso, el más importante, en un instituto nuevo en Nueva York ya que ese verano se habían vuelto después de pasar siete años en San Francisco.

Se vistió con unos pantalones tejanos y una blusa vaporosa gris, que complementó con unas converse negras desgastadas y un colgante de un búho, único recuerdo de su madre, se recogió su rubio cabello rizado en una coleta dejando escapar unos pequeños bucles que enmarcaban su cara.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde su madrastra preparaba el desayuno y sus medio hermanos ya disfrutaban de su zumo de naranja, de su padre, ni rastro.

"¿Dónde está papa?" Pregunto ella un tanto confusa.

"Papi tenía una reunión muy importante en la universidad" dijo Bobby.

"Lo siento cariño pero hoy no te podrá llevar tu padre" dijo su madrastra compadeciéndose de ella "Si quieres te puedo llevar yo, aunque tendrías que acompañarme primero a dejar a Matthew y a Bobby"

"No te preocupes ya iré caminando" Agradeció Annabeth apenada. Era su último año de instituto y su padre no podía hacer un esfuerzo para llevarla. _Que extraño_ Pensó sarcásticamente.

Cogió su mochila gris, se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y salió por la puerta en dirección a lo que llamaba ella _"El día clave"_ ya que el primer día de cole era el fundamental para que te marginaran o te aceptaran, y ella lo sabía bien ya que los últimos años no había durado más de dos cursos en el mismo instituto o colegio. Así, con los ánimos por los suelos, se dispuso a emprender el camino al insti.

 **Gracias por todo. Dejen reviews, ya estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo. Si se les ocurren ideas háganmelas llegar!  
Y hasta el próximo Capitulo…**

 **ADIOS GENTE**

 **Maryhoula**


	2. Amigas a las puertas del insti

**Hola gente, aquí con el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten porque este voy a intentar que sea más largo que el anterior. Que nervios… haber que sale.**

 **Os dejo ya con la historia…**

Annabeth giro la esquina y vio al final de la calle su destino, el instituto. Se encaminó y vio como de diferentes direcciones chicos y chicas se iban acercando a la entrada del instituto. La mayoría de grupos se habían formado cerca del parking, donde iban aparcando los alumnos mayores, de su curso, que tenían coche. Ella se quedó recostada contra una pared deseando que sonara ya la campana para entrar a clases, cuando de repente una chica de largos cabellos marrones y trenzados se acercó a ella con ojos curiosos, de un color indescifrable.

"Hola, soy Piper. Eres nueva ¿verdad?" Dijo Piper alargando una mano.

"Sí, soy nueva" Dijo Annabeth fijando sus ojos en los de ella. "Annabeth Chase" dijo mientras le cogía la mano.

"Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos" Dijo sosteniendo su mirada. "Déjame darte un consejo de amiga a amiga, si es que quieres ser mi amiga, si alguien en tu insti nuevo te saluda amablemente no hace falta que lo congeles con tu mirada de hierro" Y le sonrió.

"Lo siento, de verdad, es que la última vez que fui nueva en un cole… es una larga historia." Dijo apenada" Apropósito, me encantaría ser tu amiga." Y le regalo la más amable de sus sonrisas.

"¡Genial! Entonces déjame que te presente a mis mejores amigas" Dijo llevándola hasta un grupito solo de chicas que se situaba a dos metros del parking. "Chicas esta es Annabeth Chase, es nueva aquí." Dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigas "Annabeth, estas son mis mejores amigas Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Silena Beauregard y Kaitie Gardner." Dijo mostrando a Annabeth quien era quien.

"¡Hola!" Dijeron todas al unísono.

Thalia era una morena de pelo corto y ojos azul eléctrico que vestía punk. Bianca era una chica de tez pálida pelo largo negro y ojos negros con un estilo elegante y clásico. Hazel era una morena de pelo castaño y ojos como el sol, se no taba que era un curso inferior al resto, tenía el aspecto frágil de una muñeca y vestía sencillo. Silena era una chica guapísima de pelo marrón largo y ojos azules cautivadores, tenía un estilo de fashionista estaba claro que era la fangirl del grupo. Por último estaba Katie una chica menuda de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que llevaba un vestido de flores.

"¿Que espera todo el mundo en la entrada del parking?" Pregunto Annabeth confusa viendo que los grupos se acercaban cada vez más a la entrada del parcking.

"Esperan primero a mi hermano y al hermano de Bianca, Jason y Nico, que son de los populares" Dijo Thalia

"Jason y Nico juegan en el equipo de Futbol del insti." Dijo Bianca sonriendo.

"Y son los mejores jugadores de todo NY" Dijo Katie entusiasmada. "¡Seguro que este año ganamos a todos!"

"Has dicho que primero esperaban a vuestros hermanos, ¿quieres decir que esperan a alguien más?" Dijo con curiosidad Annabeth.

"Y tanto que esperan a alguien mas" Dijo una voz chillona detrás suyo "Esperan a la pareja más popular de todo el instituto, como se nota quien es novato…" Dijo la chica pelirroja de quien pertenecía la voz. "Percy es el chico más guapo de todo el insti y su hermana gemela Peyton, una bruja, tiene a todo el mundo comiendo de su mano, Percy es obviamente mi novio" Dijo con autosuficiencia.

"Hey! no te apropies de lo que no es tuyo, hasta donde yo sé mi primo solo te invitó una vez al cine y en ningún momento te ha mencionado como su novia" Dijo Thalia visiblemente molesta. "Además porque Peyton no permita que acoses a su hermano no es un bruja, la bruja eres tú." Dijo mirándola con asco.

"Lo que tú digas…" Dijo la chica rodando los ojos y se fue.

"¿Quién era esa?" Pregunto Annabeth asqueada por la actitud de aquella chica.

"Esa era una de la chicas más falsas e insoportables de todo el insti."Dijo Hazel

"Rachel Elisabeth Dare y Drew Tanaka son las dos chicas más zorras del insti, persiguen a Percy y a Jason" Dijo Piper lanzando miradas asesinas a la chica pelirroja y una chica asiática muy guapa que estaba a su lado.

"Piper está enamorada de Jason y Drew se lo intenta sacar de una manera… digamos poco diplomática" Dijo Katie.

"¡Katie!" Grito Piper.

"No te molestes, si hasta yo que soy la hermana de Jason lo sé, estoy segura de que todo el insti lo sabe menos el idiota de mi hermano" Dijo Thalia.

"Hablando del rey de Roma allí vienen nuestros hermanos" Dijo Bianca.

Annabeth se giró en dirección al parcking y vio cómo, de un audi negro, salían un chico rubio de ojos azul eléctrico como los de Thalia, Jason, supuso Annabeth y un chico de tez pálida, pelo oscuro y ojos negros como la noche, Nico el hermano de Bianca, que lucía un aire ente gótico y punk. Ambos sonreían por donde pasaban. Eran chicos muy guapos en opinión de Annabeth.

Ellos se acercaron a donde estaban sus hermanas para saludarlas.

"Hola chicas" Dijo Nico "¿Qué tal amor?" Y se acercó a Thalia y le dio un beso.

"¡Nico! Esta es Annabeth es nueva" Dijo Thalia a Nico. Nico y Annabeth se dieron la mano. "Jason esta tarde me llevas al centro comercial, ¿No?"

"Si, por supuesto, siempre me ha encantado ser tu chofer" Dijo Jason roando los ojos.

"¿Entonces nos llevas a Piper y a mí al centro comercial o no?" Preguntó Thalia remarcando el nombre de Piper "¿hoye te vienes por la tarde con nosotras Annabeth?"

"Vale, por qué no" Dijo Annabeth "Claro si a Jason no le importa llevarme"

"No te preocupes, No es molestia" Le restó importancia Jason.

En ese momento se oyo el rugido de un motor y en el parcking entro un Aston Martin vanquish verde mar descapotable. Dentro, un chico y una chica ambos con gafas de sol y pelo moreno, charlaban tranquilamente.

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo desde casa de los Jackson.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo… Adiós gente**

 **Maryhoula**


	3. Charla en el coche

**¡Hola gente! Primero de todo gracias a ImKirtash y a María Moreno Domínguez por su apoyo a este fic.**

 **Aun espero reviews porque si no, no sé si os gusta lo que escribo y eso me desanima un poco… Después de este dramatismo os diré que estos primeros capítulos los estoy subiendo tan seguido por dos motivos:**

 **Tengo tiempo libre porque es fin de semana y aun los profes no me ahogan a deberes.**

 **Porque tengo ya en mente hasta cierto punto de la historia y hasta que no llegue ahí no me cansaré de escribir (eso es mentira pero da igual)**

 **Sin enrollarme más aquí el tercer capítulo…**

* * *

Percy cogió su mochila azul ultramarino y le pasó la azul cobalto a su hermana, quien le paso las llaves del coche y se guardó las de casa en su mochila. Ambos además de tener una coordinación extrasensorial, tenían una clara obsesión con el azul.

"Surte en vuestro primer día de colegio chicos." se despidió Paul desde la puerta.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Percy.

"Suerte a ti también con el tuyo, profesor Boflis!" Dijo Peyton entre carcajadas.

"¡Peyton cuidado con la maceta!" Grito Percy, pero era demasiado tarde, su hermana ya se encontraba sentada en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa.

"Demasiado tarde Percy…" Dijo con falta de aire por la risa.

"Déjate de tonterías y sube a nuestro coche nuevo" Canturreo Percy. "Me encanta el color es simplemente el coche perfecto para el primer día de cole, un regalos de 17 cumpleaños perfecto" Y mientras admiraba el Aston Martin vanquish verde mar que compartia con su hermana, se subió.

Cuando ya habían girado la esquina de su calle Peyton suspiro. "Primer día de cole… ¿Preparado para nuestra entrada triunfal de principio de curso?" Pregunto Peyton.

"Nacimos para esto" dijo Percy muy pagado de ellos mismos. Cada año hacían algo el primer día de curso, el primer año consiguieron que un chico insoportable, llamado Octavian, admitiera en voz alta que odiaba a todo el mundo y les hacia la pelota o los amenazaba para mantener su estatus de popular. Ese año se convirtió en el enemigo número uno de los gemelos ya que ambos ocuparon en pocas semanas su lugar de popular, mientras que a él ni los más solos tenían la misericordia de dirigirle la palabra, ya que, además de insoportable tenía la obsesión de destripar osos de peluche. El segundo año con la ayuda de los gemelos Stoll, unos bromistas de primera, y Leo Valdez, un chico inventor prodigio, hicieron la broma de sus vidas. Transmitieron por megafonía una conversación del señor D, el director, y su mujer sobre que tenía una verruga en la espalda y que le iba a llamar Zeus como el alcalde, su primo, porque le había degradado a un trabajo en el que tenía que soportar mocosos todos los días. Desde ese momento el Señor D los odiaba a ambos, pero a ellos les traía sin cuidado, solo les bastaba recordar las risas que inundaban los pasillos y la de meses que pasaron en los que cada vez que alguien se cruzaba con el director le preguntaba por su verruga. Pero ese año era su último año así que les darían un espectáculo a todo el instituto.

"¡Nunca se me olvidara la cara que pone el señor D cada vez que le preguntamos por su verruga!" Dijo Peyton entre carcajadas.

"Como se nota que hace tiempo que no ves ni a Rachel ni a Drew, tu buen humor es casi contagioso" Le remarco su hermano. "Recuérdame porque aún no les hemos pedido a los Stoll que les hagan una broma pesada…"Dijo soñador.

"Por varios motivos y no hace falta que te los recuerde, sabes que podrían expulsarnos por ellas" Reflexiono la ojinegra "un qué créeme, tengo tantas ganas como tú de que lo pasen mal." Y soltó un suspiro, cosa que alarmo tremendamente a su hermano, ya que, cada vez que lo había era porque su mente perversa estaba trazando un plan de venganza.

"Teniendo en cuenta de que eres muy pacifica, me das miedo soltando esos suspiros" Se atemorizó Percy.

"A mí no me digas nada, ellas te molestan más que a mí, no soporto que cada vez que no esté yo, se te pegue como una lapa… Aunque… por otro lado, si tu tuvieras novia…"

"Cosa poco probable porque tiene que contar con tu aprobación y tú, mi querida gemela, eres demasiado exigente." Le cortó él.

"Perdón por no dejar que salgas con chicas que no te merecen, y que además, no te quieren y tu más que yo sabes que lo hacen por popularidad." Dijo rodando los ojos.

"Por cierto, ¿qué tal vais Leo y tú?" Dijo pícaramente mientras levantaba las cejas.

"Ya sabes que bien. La semana que viene vuelve de Nueva Orleans, ha ido a ver a su bisabuelo Sammy, me parece que está muy viejo y no le queda mucho así que cuando puede va a verlo." Dijo apenada mientras pensaba en su novio.

"Que sepas que el sí que cuenta con mi aprobación" Sentencio el ojiverde.

"Lo sé, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace, casi tanto como que mama haga cookies azules" Dijo sonriente.

"Sabes que a mí también." Y así hablando de cookies y dulce varios, sobretodo azules, entraron con un rugido de motor al Parking del Instituto.

* * *

 **Ya sé que es corto, pero es que quiero ir por partes, además ya estoy con el siguiente y como muy tarde lo publicaré el domingo. Hasta entonces…**

 **ADIOS GENTE!**

 **Maryhoula**


	4. Presentaciones y conversaciones

**Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y si les gusta que me dejen reviews, me gustaría saber que les parece.**

 **Sin mas preámbulos...**

 **Dentro Capitulo Cuatro...**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Aparcaron y bajaron del coche. De verdad que a Annabeth le parecieron una pareja de modelos. Unos mechones de pelo negro y brillante escapaban del moño despeinado y enmarcaban su cara de facciones aristocráticas. Tenía unos labios finos y rojizos y unos ojos grandes y sorprendente mente oscuros comparados con los verdes de su hermano. Él era exactamente igual a ella solo que su pelo era más corto pero igual de despeinado. Eso les daba un aire despreocupado, que potenciaba más su aura de chicos problemáticos. Vestían con tejanos negros, ella con una camisa de jean y el con una camiseta de cuello redondo azul oscuro con un bolsillo de estampado étnico negro y fondo del color de la camiseta. Ambos calzaban deportivas, el unas Vans de jean y ella unas de plataforma blanca y estampado étnico azul y blanco. Ambos iban realmente a conjunto.

"¿Qué, impresionada?" Le susurro Thalia, haciendo que a Annabeth le diera un tumbo el corazón.

"Aja…" Dijo mientras observaba que su reacción era común en el resto de personas allí presentes.

"Mis primos son dados al espectáculo, en verdad es más cosa de ella que de él, pero Percy es un loco que complace en todo a su hermana pequeña…" Le comento Jason.

"Creía que eran Gemelos" Dijo confusa la ojigris, ya empezaba a sentirse frustrada, odiaba tener tantas preguntas y escasa respuestas.

"Y lo son…"Comenzó Hazel.

"Pero Percy es mayor por 4 min" Dijo Katie.

"Lo que no le impide a Peyton el ser la hermana más exigente a lo que novias de su hermano se refiere." Dijo Silena.

"De verdad, lo que se parecen, a veces dan miedo y todo." Recalco Bianca.

"¡Miradlos!" Dijo Nico, a lo que todo el grupo se giró.

Por ahí aparecían ellos entrando por la puerta del parking a la entrada de jardines del instituto. Ya no llevaban las gafas de sol por lo que la rubia pudo ver sus sentimientos reflejados en sus miradas. Los de él centelleaban de manera peligrosa cada vez que se cruzaban con una chica, " _perfecto, un mujeriego"_ pensó Annabeth. Los de su hermana en cambio habían optado un semblante distante y frio cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de las chicas que babeaban por su hermano y en general, se fijó Annabeth miro así a todo el mundo como si no se fiara de nadie. Hasta que su mirada se depositó en su grupo de amigos, a los cuales sonrió tímidamente mirándolos fijamente de uno en uno, y cuando llego a ella, se sostuvieron la mirada un rato y así como así le dio la sonrisa más grande de todo el mundo.

"Tienes problemas…" Le dijo Piper. "Solo mira a alguien así cuando una idea se le cruza por la cabeza…"

"Si tienes surte solo pedirá que la ayudes, no sé qué ha percibido en ti pero le has agradado" La consoló Hazel.

"O a lo mejor eres a la próxima víctima de sus tormentos, no habrás mirado demasiado a Percy, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Katie con más preocupación que picardía.

"No, que va." Dijo Annabeth, quien de verdad se empezaba a asustar por la clase de personas que podrían ser esos dos. Iba a decir algo más cuando una voz melodiosa y amable se unió la conversación.

"Y aunque lo hubiera hecho no la he mirado así por eso. Me ofende que penséis de mí que soy tan perversa y solo sonrió a la gente para mi beneficio" Dijo Peyton, quien resulto ser la propietaria de la voz. "Me llamo Peyton Jackson, aunque creo que ya los sabias, teniendo en cuenta que hablabais de mi…" Sonrió ella esta vez dirigiéndose a Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase. Aunque no te preocupes no me han dicho mucho, la mayoría de lo que se sobre ti y tu hermano lo averiguado solo con veros." Dijo satisfecha por sus logros la ojigris.

"¿A si?, me intrigas y me alegras, una rubia muy inteligente... pero yo también te tengo calada." Dijo desafiante Peyton.

"Que todo el mundo se retire, Peyton ha encontrado una igual" Dijo Thalia.

"¿A si? ¿Y quién es? Si mi gemela tiene una igual quiero conocerla." Dijo Percy apareciendo detrás de su hermana.

"Percy, ella es Annabeth. Annabeth, él es Percy" Los presento Silena. Y ellos se dieron la mano mientras se miraban a los ojos y habrían continuado todo el día así, pero sonó la campana y entraron todos a clase.

 **Percy**

En cuanto bajaron del coche se fijó en como su hermana se tensaba y cambiaba su semblante a uno más desafiante y frio, así que hizo lo que habían planeado hacer, pasear como un par de modelos hasta llegar a su grupo.

Por el camino se fue fijando en las chicas y en lo que habían cambiado en el verano, y en general todas le parecieron guapas, nada del otro mundo.

Se dirigieron a su grupo, y el saludo a Nico y a Jason.

"¿Piper y tú ya son novios?" Pregunto Percy de forma que solo lo escucharan los chicos. "Espero que en el verano que he pasado en la playa hayáis hecho progresos."

"Ya cállate, pareces toda una fangirl." Le acuso Jason. "He intentado acercarme a ella, pero no puedo, me pongo muy nervioso."

"Que, ya hechas de menos a Frank para tener a alguien más tímido que tú." Le dijo entre carcajadas Nico." El al final lo consiguió con Hazel y ahora llevan una relación a distancia envidiable…"

Entonces escucharon como las chicas se callaban y Thalia decía "Que todo el mundo se retire, Peyton ha encontrado una igual"

A lo que a Percy le entro la curiosidad si se acercó por detrás a su hermana a la que pregunto. "¿A si? ¿Y quién es? Si mi gemela tiene una igual quiero conocerla."

"Percy, ella es Annabeth…" Eso fue lo único que el escucho que decía Silena, pero entonces fue cuando vio a la rubia con ojos grises que había delante de ellos. Si, las otras chicas le parecieron guapas, pero Annabeth era preciosa. Irradiaba inteligencia y madurez. Tenía en común con su hermana lo que a él le hacía diferente de ella. Y eso en parte le gusto.

Le dio la mano y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, Percy sintió que no le hacía falta nada más que ver esos ojos para ser feliz. "Rrriiiinngggg!" Sonó la campana del inicio de clases que lo despertó de su sueño en vida.

 **Peyton**

Lo único que Peyton podía pensar en todas las horas de clase era que acababa de encontrar la chica ideal para su hermano. Ella de verdad se esforzó para estar atenta y tomar apuntes, pero el TDHA, la dislexia y los acontecimientos de esa mañana no la dejaban en paz. Había visto la escena entre su hermano y Annabeth y estaba segura que entre esos dos había algo. Y estaba segura de que Silena también se había dado cuenta, ella nunca se tomaba la molestia de presentar a nadie si no veía que tenían un futuro como algo más que amigos, así era ella.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron todos en varias de las mejores mesas, beneficios de ser un popular. Ella se sentó en la mesa con Percy, Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, Nico y Jason. Hazel, Bianca Y Silena se sentaron con Beckendorf, el novio de Silena, y Zoe, la mejor amiga de Bianca.

"Bueno… ¿Qué tal tu primer día Annabeth?" Le pregunto Peyton.

"Bien…" Dijo un tanto indecisa. "El profesor de historia se ha mostrado muy amable conmigo el señor Quirón es muy simpático."

"¿Ya has tenido matemáticas con la señorita Dodds?"Le pregunto Thalia.

"Si, esa mujer de verdad que parece una arpía" Dijo Annabeth muy seriamente, lo que hizo que los demás no pudieran contener la risa.

"Bueno ha llegado el momento…"Dijo Piper misteriosamente.

"Pipes tiene razón, si quieres ser de nuestro grupo tendrás que pasar por la prueba." Dijo Jason.

"¿Qué prueba?" Dijo la ojigris intentando sonar segura.

"Es una estúpida tradición que se ha formado entre nosotros." Dijo Nico quitándole importancia. "Cuéntale, Thals."

"Ok, Cuando alguien llega nuevo al grupo los gemelos escriben en un papel lo que han pensado de ti en cuanto te han visto, luego te los dan." Dijo Thalia como si siempre le tocara a ella explicar eso a ella. "Entonces ellos tienen que adivinar que ha puesto el otro, si lo adivinan estas dentro, si no, en teoría estas fuera, pero como nos caes bien solo lo haremos por pasar el rato."

"Ok, ahora que ya está todo explicado comencemos." Dijo un muy sonriente Percy.

Ambos cogieron papel y boli y comenzaron a escribir. Cuando acabaron doblaron el papel y se lo dieron a Annabeth.

 **Annabeth**

Cogió nerviosa los papeles que le habían dado Percy y Peyton, y abrió el primero. Una letra bonita y ordenada decía:

" _Es una chica inletigente"_

Abrió el otro y se encontró una letra caótica pero lejible:

" _Tiene unos ojos grises muy bonitos y parece inletigente"_

"¿Ya lo has leído?" Pregunto Piper impaciente.

"Si." Afirmo la ojigris.

"Comienzo yo. Estoy segura de que Percy a puesto que le gustan tus ojos grises y que le pareces inteligente, aunque seguramente en vez de eso haya escrito inletigente." Dijo segura la ojimarrón.

"¿Cómo lo has sabio?" Dijo Annabeth sorprendida.

"Muy fácil." Dijo Percy "Por qué a ella también le ha pasado lo mismo cuando ha puesto que eres una chica inteligente."

Annabeth se quedó sin palabras. Era impresionante la sincronización de esos dos. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta.

"¿Sois disléxicos?" Pregunto.

"Pues sí que es inteligente de verdad." Dijo Percy. "Si, chica lista, ambos tenemos dislexia y TDHA."

"Lo digo, porque yo también, sesos de alga." Le reprochó ella.

Así comenzaron toda una larga conversación que comenzó en TDHA y dislexia y acabo en que Annabeth de mayor quería ser arquitecta.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capitulo espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews, quiero saber que opinais. o aunque sea solo para decir hola.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo...**

 **Maryhoula**


	5. La percepción de Peyton

**Hola hace como una semana que no subo capitulo... UPS! Pero es que los profes se han pasado con los deberes y me han tenido como una esclaba trabajando en mi habitación...**

 **Este capítulo es diferente al resto... Es todo desde el punto de vista de Peyton, gemela de Percy y nueva mejor amiga de Annabeth. Que es la primera en olerse algo de Precabeth...**

 **Nunca me cansaré de pedirles reviews soy una mendiga de reviews...**

 **Y sin enrollarme más...**

 **Dentro capítulo...**

* * *

Ya han pasado dos meses desde el inicio de curso y estoy cada vez más segura de que entre Percy y Annabeth hay química. Pero no soy la única que lo piensa también el resto del grupo nos hemos compinchado para que Percabeth, así es como denomina Silena a la pareja, deje de ser una ilusión en nuestras adolescentes mentes y se convierta en un hecho real. El problema es que la relación entre Percy y Annabeth es un tanto peculiar, tras observarlos durante una semana y reflexionar sobre su comportamiento, he llegado a la conclusión de que ahora tiene una relación amistad-odio.

 _*Flashback_

 _Estábamos todos junto a nuestro coche a excepción de Piper y Jason que habían quedado, por fin, como novios. En ese momento debatíamos sobre que era mejor los libros o las pelis, el problema era que los únicos que "debatían" eran Percy y Annabeth… A gritos… Y no sabías si hablaban de pelis o del otro…_

" _¡Como puedes decir que una peli es mejor que un libro!" Le grito ella. "Si en tu vida has leído uno con ese seso de algas tuyo…"_

" _uuuuuuu" La reacción de todos no se hizo esperar y la gente se fue agolpando a su alrededor._

" _Perdona chica lista pero te olvidas que en las pelis todo se ve más real" le contesto él. "Además de que a la gente normal no le da el tiempo para un estúpido libro" Yo sabía que él no pensaba así, ¿Porque le llevaba la contraria tan deliberadamente?_

" _¿Acaso insinúas que no soy normal?" Percy la había cagado y no sabía cuánto. "Que sepas que aquí el único anormal eres tu sesos de alga, no te tiro un refresco encima por respeto al refresco…"_

" _¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?" Le dijo Percy, cosa que nos sorprendió a todos ¿A qué venia eso?_

" _¿Así como Jackson?" Dijo ella cambiando su expresión de ira a incomprensión._

" _Pues así como una chica lista, es decir que cada vez que intento hablar normal contigo me acabas gritando…" Dijo el ¿Dolido?_

" _Eso no es verdad…" Dijo ella bajando la mirada. "Y aunque lo fuera" Se recompuso. "Tú tampoco eres de gran ayuda, todo lo dices con ese tono de chico problemático y sabiendo que a todo lo que digas van a darte la razón, pues yo no te la doy."_

" _¿Enserio piensas eso de mí? Piensas que soy un engreído…" Le dijo triste, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se percató de la presencia de casi todo el instituto. "Peyton nos vamos…" Y me envió una mirada que yo supe entender como 'Por favor sácame de aquí'._

" _Ok" Le dije. "Pero luego la llamas y lo arregláis" le susurre. "Ninguno de los dos odia al otro y lo sabes…"_

 _End Flashback.*_

Y es que al final se llamaron y se disculparon, mientras espiaba parte de su conversación, antes de que Percy ma pillara, pude oír como Annabeth le decía que de verdad lo sentía y como Percy decía que era idiota y que intentaría no poner ese tono que tanto la molestaba. ¿Desde cuándo Percy Jackson cambia su manera de hablar, que yo sé que es para molestar al personal, por una chica? Pero es que esa chica no era cualquier chica, por lo menos no para él, y es que una hermana sabe cuándo a su gemelo le gusta una chica. De vedad que manera tan estúpida tienen los chicos de demostrarlo.

* * *

Pronto va a ser el baile de Halloween del instituto y como no, las organizadoras somos Annabeth, Piper, Thalia y yo. Este año también organizaremos la cena de familias de Navidad, el día de diversión familiar, el bailé de alumnos de primavera y el baile de graduación. Mucho evento para un solo año, alguno de novedad como el día de diversión familiar, pero todas somos chicas eficientes. Este año queremos hacer el baile de Halloween con la temática de la antigua Grecia. Nos lo estamos currando mucho, hemos cogido una lista de todos los alumnos y les hemos asignado dos opciones, una de monstruo y la otra de semidiós, esta consiste en asignarle un padre divino a cada chico según sus gustos, su carácter y su físico.

Percy y yo somos hijos de Poseidón, por nuestra clara obsesión con el azul y todo lo que tuviera que ver con mar y caballos. Annabeth es, como no, digna hija de Atenea diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia. Thalia y Jason, como primos nuestros son hijos de Zeus. Silena y Piper, por muy diferentes que sean, ambas son hijas de Afrodita. Nico y Bianca hijos de Hades. Katie Gardner hija de Deméter. Los gemelos Stoll hijos de Hermes. Y mi novio Leo, que ya ha vuelto de su viaje, es hijo de Hefesto.

Todo está genial preparado en el gimnasio del colegio, solo quedan acabar de retocar un par de detalles. Llevamos una semana entera trabajando sin descanso para que todo este perfecto… y solo faltan dos días.

Yo voy a ir con Leo, que me lo pidió mediante una caja robótica que se habría y preguntaba _'¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?'_. Thalia y Nico, a quien obviamente se lo había pedido ella, pero a Nico no le importaba, él es feliz. Jason y Piper la pareja más popular del momento, y la que se ve más molestada por Drew. Hazel y Frank, quien ha venido para la ocasión desde China. Silena y Beckendorf, Katie y Travis… Los únicos que no tenían pareja era Percy y Annabeth, pero parecía darles igual, cosa que no evito que intentáramos emparejarlos.

 _*Flashback_

" _¡No!" Dijeron Percy y Annabeth a la vez, Silena llevaba media hora insistiendo para que fueran juntos, y en cuanto les dejó en paz Katie y Hazel les atosigaron, porque para nosotros no basta con que ahora solo discutan en broma y se lleven bien. Estamos decididos a que estén juntos, un poco egoísta, sí, pero es que yo quiero que ambos sean felices, quiero que mi hermano sea feliz. Yo sé que a él le ha comenzado a gustar Annabeth y le voy a ayudar quiera o no. Así que entre en acción._

" _Haber chicos, como voz de la razón que soy" Comencé. "debo deciros que lo más lógico es que vayáis juntos…"_

" _Peyton por favor tu no…" Me suplico Percy._

" _Calla hermanito y déjame acabar." Le dije como si fuera un niño pequeño. "El hecho de que vayáis juntos no tiene nada que ver con que seáis, o no, pareja, podéis ir juntos como amigos y así no seréis los únicos que estén solos…"_

" _Si lo dices así tiene sentido." Se aventuró Annabeth, cosa que yo no esperaba, más bien esperaba que ella se resistiera un poco y así soltarle mis alegatos finales pero… Siendo su mejor amiga la conocía lo suficiente, dos meses, como para saber que desde su discusión con Percy y las disculpas algo había cambiado._

" _Ok, entonces…" Comenzó Percy. "¿Annabeth Chase quieres ir conmigo al baile?" Dijo de manera burlona._

" _No me lo perdería por nada del mundo" Dijo entre carcajadas. "No sé qué habría hecho si no me lo hubieras pedido" Comento sarcásticamente._

 _Sonó la campana y Percy y Annabeth fueron juntos a clase de Física y química, riendo y hablando de como iba a ser ir juntos al baile. Yo mire a mi alrededor i la divisé, pase por delante suyo y le susurre con voz burlona._

 _"¿Te has enterado ya del ultimo cotilleo? Percy y Annabeth van juntos al baile. Una pena ¿no?"_

 _Su cara se torno reoja como su pelo y sus ojos se tornaron un verde rabia.¡ Lo había conseguido! Había logrado enrabiar a Rachel Elisabeth Dare..._

 _End Flashback*_

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, en el siguiente el baile...**

 **Ya lo tengo todo pensado, pero dejad reviews haber si adivináis que pasa... Si alguien lo adivina haré un capitulo de preguntas y respuestas los personajes... y si nadie lo adivina pues hará que esperar al siguiente capitulo...**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo. DUI!**

 **Maryhoula**


	6. Baile Olímpico en el gimnasio

**Se que hace como dos semanas que no subo pero he estado bastante ocupada.**

 **En esta capitulo les dejo lo que pasa en el baile de Halloween inspirado en Grecia... En este capitulo introduciré personages como Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura y Reyna Ramírez-Arellano.**

 **Sin más rollos el sexto capítulo...**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth se había comprado un vestido largo al estilo griego y una toga de color gris con destellos plata. Su madrastra le había recogido el pelo en una trenza que se enrollaba por encima de su cabeza como una corona y había dejado un par de rizos sueltos por delante. Se había puesto unos pequeños pendientes que colgaban en forma de búho y su colgante preferido, el que había llevado su primer día de instituto.

Faltaban veinte minutos para que Percy la fuera a recoger y como se aburría decidió acabar el dibujo de un edificio que había estado diseñando.

Estaba inmersa en el dibujo cuando alguien llamo a la perta y la voz masculina de Percy se oyó desde el otro lado.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si claro adelante- Dijo ella abriéndole la puerta.

-Wow! ¡Estás estupenda! Creo que en cuanto Silena te vea se morirá de la envidia.- Dijo Percy mientras se reía, cosa que le pareció a Annabeth el sonido más harmonioso del mundo.

-Tú tampoco vas mal…- Y era verdad, por muy ridículo que pareciera, la túnica azul cielo le quedaba genial y la toga azul ultramarino tenía destellos verdosos como el mar. _¡Esta como todo un dios griego! En el sentido tremendo de la palabra_ pensó.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- le dijo Percy indicando la puerta de la habitación de la ojigris.

-Sí, que si llego tarde tu hermana me mata.- Se rió Annabeth.

-No, para ser justos me mata a mí por no llevarte a tiempo.- Le corrigió Percy entere carcajadas.

Bajaron y se despidieron de sus padres y sus hermanos. Prometió no llegar más tarde de las tres de la madrugada y se dirigió a donde estaba estacionado el coche de Percy. Como todo un caballero él le abrió la puerta del coche y luego se dirigió a su asiento y arrancó el motor del coche. Todo el viaje transcurrió en un silencio cómodo, que fue roto por un suspiro de Annabeth y la risa seguida de Percy. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de que Percy se volviera a centrar en la carretera.

-Y pensar que a principio de curso las únicas miradas que nos lanzábamos eran asesinas.- Suspiro Percy.

-A qué viene ese aire tan soñador, acaso quieres que vuelva a ser todo como antes…- Le dijo Annabeth- Por mí no hay problema ya lo sabes…- Le dijo con una indiferencia muy mal fingida.

-¡No! Claro que no ¡por Dios como puedes pensar eso!- Dijo el chico horrorizado.- Tuve pesadillas por culpa de tus miradas asesinas…

-Eso pensaba yo…- Dijo ella mientras pensaba lo mucho que le gustaba que ahora se llevaran bien.

Su relación había cambiado mucho desde que se llamaron por teléfono, nadie sabía de qué habían hablado o que se habían dicho pero a partir de ahí su amistad se forjo como una de las más sólidas. Eran casi como mejores amigos.

-Ya llegamos…- Suspiro Percy mientras estacionaba su coche azul mar.

-¿Preparado?-Pregunto ella.

-Para que medio instituto nos mire mientras entramos por la puerta y tenga sus ojos en nuestras anucas toda la velada para ver que hacemos…-Dijo él.- Si, porque no!- Finalizó sarcásticamente.

-Ya yo tampoco estoy muy ilusionada, odio que la gente me mire y ser el centro de atención. Aunque por lo menos nos lo pasaremos bien.- Dijo con un punto de optimismo.

Y con esas últimas palabras se dirigieron a la puerta y atravesaron todos los pasillos hasta llegar al gimnasio, donde se había trasladado un pedacito del olimpo a la Tierra. Se miraron por última vez y entraron.

-¡Hey venid y haceros una foto!- Les dijo Thalia agitando la mano para que la vieran.- Estáis genial.

-Gracias.- Dijeron ambos a la vez mientras posaban juntos delante de la cámara.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la canción de Mama de Jonas Blue, una de las preferidas de Percy.

-Venga Listilla, ¡vamos a bailar!- Le grito Percy mientras le cogía de la mano y la arrastraba a la pista.

Estuvieron bailando cuatro canciones más hasta que ya no pudieron más y se decidieron para ir a por un poco de bebida.

-Percy, ves tu a por la bebida, yo voy a saludar a tu hermana- Le dijo cuando ya estaban a medio camino de la mesa con las bebidas.- A mi tráeme una clara, plis.

Y dicho eso se giró y se dirigió a donde estaban Peyton y el resto del grupo. Todos habían conseguido un disfraz muy convincente y para Annabeth todos eran geniales, aunque todos sabían que ella parecía de verdad una diosa griega.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal, ya os habéis cansado de bailar?- Le dijo Peyton.

-Parecía que no fuerais a parar nunca.- Le comento Thalia.

-Ya nos cansamos, fueron cuatro canciones muy movidas.

\- Realmente os movías como una máquina y bien engrasada y motorizada.- Le dijo con tono divertido Leo.

-Leo, te agradecería que no nos compararas con máquinas.- Dijo Percy apareciendo por detrás con una clara en cada mano.

\- Gracias, eso mismo le iba a decir yo.- Dijo Annabeth apoyando a Percy en su comentario y cogiendo una clara de una de sus manos.

-Si lo que digáis, pero ahora centrémonos en lo importante.- Les interrumpió Silena.- ¿De dónde coño sacaste ese vestido Annabeth, acaso te fuiste al olimpo a comprarlo?

-En realidad no es mío, es el vestido que mi madrastra utilizó para su boda con mi padre.-Aclaró Annabeth.- Ella sabe que a mí me encanta y cuando le conté los del baile insistió en dejármelo.

En ese momento empezó a sonar una lenta y todos se fueron a bailar, todos incluido Percy, que fue arrastrado por una Rachel muy emocionada antes de que Annabeth pudiera salvarlo. Como no tenía nada que hacer fue a la mesa de las bebidas y se pilló un vaso de cerveza normal, como paso el tiempo y todo eran canciones lentas y Percy no estaba libre ni un segundo no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que no fuera beber otra cerveza más, luego un vaso de ponche de frutas y por último un trago de una botella de wisky.

En esos momentos ella tenía las capacidades locomotoras y físicas completamente desequilibradas mas su mente seguía muy lucida. Así que dando tumbos se dirijo a la puerta que dirigía al exterior. En cuanto salió una ola de aire puro entro por sus fosas nasales, a la vez que una brisa helada la envolvía.

-¡Oh, no!- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de empezar a vomitar. De repente notó como una mano le acariciaba la espalda y otra le aguantaba por la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con un chico rubio y de ojos azules con una cicatriz en la cara que no evitaba que su rostro se viera hermoso.

-Gracias…-Dijo Annabeth.- Lo siento… no suele pasarme esto…

-No te disculpes, está claro que has bebido más de lo que tu hígado puede soportar.- Le dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa tranquilizante.- Por cierto me llamo Luke, Luke Castellan.

-Encantada, Annabeth Chase.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano.- Debería irme adentro porqu…

Pero no llegó a acabar la frase porque a lo lejos vio como Percy se besaba como un desesperado con una chica que pudo reconocer como Calypso. En ese momento una sensación muy extraña y nada buena recorrió todo el cuerpo de Annabeth y la hizo ponerse a temblar. En eso Luke la agarró antes de que callera de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto cerca de su oído mientras le abrazaba.

-¡No!- Dijo entre sollozos Annabeth.- Es que no puedo creer que el este besando a Calypso, no tengo nada en contra de ella… Pero no se siente bien…

-Quieres que te lleve a otra parte…- Le preguntó Luke.

-Si, por favor llévame a casa.- Le dijo en un susurro.

* * *

 **20 minutos después**

Todo el instituto estaba apelotonado en la pista de baile del gimnasio bailando al ritmo de la música de Mashmellow. De repente se dio cuenta que el móvil que guardaba en el sujetador comenzaba a vibrar _Por fin, ¡la llamada que esperaba!_ Pensó mientras se dirigía a la salida y contestaba.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Le pregunto a su interlocutor.

-No le dices ni hola a tu primo, Rachel.- Le reprocho irónicamente él.

-Hola Luke…- Le dijo molesta.- ¿Contento? Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

-Sí, todo ha ido genial. Según el plan, ella ha visto a Ethan de espaldas besando a la chica esa y lo ha confundido con Percy.- Le respondió Luke.

\- ¿Y estas seguro de que Percy ha visto cómo te la llevabas?- Insistió Rachel.

-Y tanto, no veas la mirada de psicópata que me ha lanzado, por suerte aquí el malo soy yo!- Dijo riéndose.

-Perfecto, así esa perra no se le volverá a acercar a mi hombre y tu podrás vengarte de Percy y Peyton por todo lo que te hicieron poniendo a Annabeth en su contra, se lo mucho que Peyton admira su manera de ser y su inteligencia…

-Perf! Nos vemos mañana en el Starbucks para acabar de concretar los detalles del lunes.

-Ahí estaré.- Se despidió y colgó.

Volvió a entrar dentro si percatarse que una Reyna muy borracha le había escuchado. Después de la resaca que le esperaba al día siguiente ¿se acoraría o no?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que os aya gustado y dejad reviews PLIS!**

 **Hasta el proximo capítulo!**

 **DUI!**

 **Maryhoula ^-^**


	7. Al día siguiente

**Lo siento por mi ausencia, pero es que abandoné por una semana la tarea de escribir y dediqué unicamente mis tiempos libres a la lectura. Por lo tanto hoy subiré dos capítulos. Y es que la wiffi se estropeo así que lo unico que podia hacer era escribir.**

 **Despues de estas palabras...**

 **Dentro capítulo 7!..**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Ya era por la mañana, como era sábado no tenía que ir al insti así que se vistió con la ropa más descombinada y cómoda que pudo encontrar y bajo con calma desayunar. No encontró a nadie en casa, solo una nota de su padre:

 _Nos hemos ido de excursión al zoo, volveremos a las 17pm. No te hemos avisado, porque pensamos que debes descansar. Tienes comida en el frigo. Besos,_

 _Papa_

" _Mejor_ " pensó. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Percy le había revelado muchas cosas. Hasta que no le vio besarse con Calipso no se dio cuenta de lo atraída que se sentía hacia Percy, porque se negaba a admitir que estuviera enamorada del sesos de alga o cosas por el estilo. Después de pasar toda la noche sin poder pegar ojo decidió que no le afectara lo que había visto.

" _No tienes derecho a enfadarte, ya que él no te ha faltado al respeto ni nada por el estilo, él es libre para hacer lo que quiera, solo es tu mejor amigo…"_ Y con ese pensamiento había llegado a su conclusión, " _Será que no quiere nada conmigo, así que no haré nada para presionarlo. No quiero perder su amistad, que tanto nos ha costado forjar."_

Por otro lado no podía para de pensar en el chico rubio que le había ayudado de manera desinteresada y se había preocupado por ella, estaba un poco avergonzada por haber llorado como una madalena, cosa que definitivamente no era su estilo. Pero aún podía recordar el contacto de sus brazos musculados abrazándola. Definitivamente eso había sido lo único bueno de esa noche. Por suerte tenía su número, así que decidió enviarle un mensaje. Justo cuando se disponía a escribir una frase el timbre de su casa sonó.

Fue a abrir la puerta. Eran Thalia, Peyton y Piper, Thalia y Piper con unas sonrisas radiantes y Peyton con una mirada de preocupación mal camuflada con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-Pregunto confundida, pero invitándolas a pasar.-Perdón por las pintas pero es que no esperaba visita.

-No pasa nada, solo somos nosotras.-Dijo Piper en un tono dulce.

-Alguien se lo pasó demasiado bien anoche…- Dejó caer Thalia.

-Eso cuéntanos porque parece que flotes en una nube de azúcar, unicornios y arcoíris.- Dijo una ausente Peyton.

-Es que Jason… Hash… Lo siento Thalia.- Se disculpó la morena de antemano.- Pero es que besa genial.

Y con esas palabras provoco que una Peyton muy frustrada pegara un puñetazo al sofá y una Annabeth muy deprimida dejara salir una lágrima y la secara rápidamente esperando no haber sido descubierta. Pero por mala fortuna no fue así.

-Haber chicas.-Comenzó Thalia.- ¡Qué coño os pasa! Perecéis el trio de desequilibradas, la que suspira por mi hermano como si no hubiera mañana, la violenta sin remedio o maltrata sofás y la muda mal vestida reprime-sentimientos.

-Yo he aclarado el porqué de mi situación, no me mires así, son ellas las amargadas no yo.-Dijo Piper levantando sus manos en señal de rendición.- Y por cierto te has superado con los motes.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Es que Luke ha vuelto.-Dijo Peyton con un hilo de voz pero recargado de la más concentrada rabia.- Percy y yo estamos muy preocupados ya sabéis lo que pasó la última vez que le vimos. Me dijo que lo vio ayer en el parking del insti después de la fiesta llevándose… a Annabeth.

-Ostras tía no sabía que Luke hubiera vuelto…-Dijo una muy sorprendida Piper.- Con razón estabas de tan mal humor.

-¿Se puede saber que os ha hecho Luke?-Pregunto Annabeth mosqueada porque odiaba que todo el mundo supiera de que hablaban menos ella.- Él fue muy amable conmigo me ayudó mientras vomitaba y me consoló cuando Per…- En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Maldita bocota suya que tenía que soltarlo todo para defender a un tío que no conocía.

-¿te consoló cuando qué?-Pregunto Peyton con una mirada inquisitiva que parecía penetrarte hasta el fondo de tu alma. Annabeth le aguanto la mirada, pero Peyton parecía más arisca de lo normal así que decidió no arriesgarse a morir a manos de la gemela de Percy.

-Cuando vi como Percy se besaba con esa chica que se llama Calipso.- Soltó Annabeth de un tirón.- Pero lo que pase entre Percy y yo no es el tema. ¿Qué tenéis en contra de Luke?

-¿Qué que tenemos en contra de Luke?-Dijo Peyton soltando una risa que helaba la sangre.- Ese hijo de puta fue mi novio, se ganó mi confianza y era el mejor amigo de Percy, y tuvo la cara de engañarme con mi "mejor" amiga y lo peor fue que estuve saliendo con él un mes entero mientras el me engañaba y todo el mundo lo sabía. Mi hermano e avisó, pero yo pensé que le tenía celos ya que no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes. Pero cuando me enteré… Digamos que quieres encontrarte en la situación de cabrear enormemente a los gemelos "psicópatas" Jackson, digamos que en esos casos toda racionalidad que haya en nuestras personas nos abandona.

-Lo siento no lo sabía.-Dijo Annabeth realmente sorprendida de la verdadera persona que había resultado ser el rubio amble de anoche.- Pero si tan mal os ponéis cuando os cabrean ¿porque ha vuelto? ¿y sobre todo porque pareció ser tan amable conmigo ayer? A lo mejor ha cambiado.

-Por qué quiere venganza.-Dijo Thalia muy seriamente.- Y es imposible que haya cambiado.

-Aunque tienes razón podría haber cambiado.-Dijo Peyton dubitativa.- Aunque es bastante improbable.

-Percy y los chicos le dieron su merecido, vuestra idea de las duchas fue increíble,- Dijo sonriendo a Peyton.- y supongo que querrá vengarse.-Aclaró Piper.-Sobre todo después de que le dejaras plantado en el baile de fin de curso y te besaras delante de todos con el que era tu mejor amigo, Leo.

-¿Lo que no me acaba de cuadrar en todo esto es porque ha vuelto?¿Porque ahora?- Dijo Peyton mientras se acababa de hacer una trenza.- Si total para molestarnos ya está su prima Rachel.

Después de eso todas se quedaron pensativas. Entonces Annabeth se levantó y fue a por el tablero de ajedrez.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Thalia.

-Recordar jugadas de ajedrez me ayuda a ordenar los pensamientos, es estrategia pura y me relaja porque es algo que puedo controlar, y pase lo que pase sé cuál será el desenlace.-Contesto Annabeth mientras se encogía de hombros.

Así en silencio transcurrieron un par de minutos hasta que Annabeth habló.

-Comencemos por lo que sabemos.- Aclaró antes de proseguir.- Para empezar Luke está enfadado con vosotros por como terminasteis. Rachel te odia porque no puede tener a Percy si estas cerca.

-¿Y qué pintas tú en todo esto?- Pregunto Piper que no entendía ha donde quería llegar la rubia con eso.

-Ya…- Dijo Peyton.- Puede que para eso yo tenga respuesta, pero yo no he dicho nada… ostras es que parecemos unas marujas chismosas… a lo que iba, esto es hipotético y todo lo que os diga no sale de aquí… Pinki promise.

-Pinki promise!- Dijeron las tres chicas al unísono.

-Haber, puede, hipotéticamente hablando, que Percy y yo tengamos un diario secreto compartido de gemelos, y obviamente ahí lo contamos todo… y Precy escribió, hipotéticamente hablando, sobre cierta rubia de ojos grises que lo traía loco y que decía que le gustaba, hipotéticamente. Obviamente yo, como buena hermana cotilla, le pregunte sobre el asunto y, hipotéticamente, me confeso su amor por ti, Annabeth.

-Haber si he entendido bien.- Dijo Thalia.- ¿Nuestro Percy esta coladito hasta los huesos por Annabeth?- Dijo mientras una Annabeth muy sonrojada se tapaba la cara.- ¡Qué fuerte!

Después de eso decidieron comer todas en casa de los Chase y por la tarde se fueron de compras al centro comercial a pesar de que ninguna era fan de las compras Tahlia necesitaba unas cuerdas nuevas para su guitarra eléctrica, Piper quería mirar los nuevos cosméticos de Kylie Jenner, Peyton buscaba el tercer libro de Cazadores de sombras y Annabeth un libro con las jugadas maestras de ajedrez de la historia. Cada una de ellas era un caso.

El domingo Peyton y Annabeth se pasaron horas al teléfono divagando hasta idear un plan preventivo.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo... pero no temais dentro de cinco minutos habré subido el 8... Dejad reviews (Nunca me canso de repetirlo XD)**

 **Hasta entonces...**

 **DUI!**

 **Maryhoula ^-^**


	8. Lunes de planes

**Lo prometido es deuda aquí el otro capítulo. Nunca pensé que llegaría a 8 caps. pero a lo mejor no llego ni ha 20... nunca se sabe... Bueno ya dejo de divagar conmigo misma y os dejo con el cap.**

 **Me parece que tengo una obsesión con los puntos suspensivos. Deberia hacérmelo mirar.**

 **Ahora si...**

 **Dentro capítulo 8!...**

* * *

 **En el insti al Lunes siguiente…**

Percy y Peyton entraron en su coche como cada mañana cuando estaban a punto de girar la primera calle Percy se arto del silencio que les acompañaba desde casa.

-Haber, ¿Qué te pasa Peyton?-Pregunto el chico con voz dulce.- Si he hecho algo mal dime y lo arreglamos, ya sabes que…

-… No te gusta que estemos enfadados.- Completo su hermana.- No has hecho nada malo… ¿O sí?...- dudo Peyton quien se había acordado de algo que le había contado Annabeth el sábado

-¿De qué hablas Peyton?- Pregunto un exasperado Percy, odiaba cuando su hermana respondía con otra pregunta.

-Mira no sé qué paso en la fiesta pero da igual.- Meditó un par de segundos… Y puso aquella cara de cuando se acordaba de algo importante.- ¡Ya lo tengo! Casi se me olvida…

-¿El que tienes?- Pregunto su confundido gemelo _, "a veces pienso que no es mi hermana y luego me sorprende haciendo algo muy nuestro."_

-Mira pase lo que pase, tu actúa como si estuvieras molesto con Annabeth…-Le dijo- …si…, porque claro…, y entonces…- Se dijo para ella misma.

-¿Nani?- Dijo Percy.

\- Haber tu actúas molesto con ella, ella ara lo mismo contigo, no sufras…-Le tranquilizo con un falso puchero.- Bueno si un poco, tuve que desvelar lo del diario de gemelos y… ¡No me mates por favor!

-Y…- Le alentó su hermano a continuar.

-Puede que revelara, hipotéticamente hablando, que hipotéticamente… a ti te gusta Annabeth.- Soltó la última parte del tirón y sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano a los ojos.- Mira ahora ya estamos llegando al insti, tu haz lo que te he pedido y yo te contaré todo cuando volvamos a casa.

\- Mira Peyton te hare caso porque sé que tu no revelarías algo tan importante y serio como el diario de gemelos si no fuera por algo muy importante. ¡Por Dios es que el diario!- Dijo Percy escandalizado.- Pero a quien le has contado exactamente lo del diario…

-A Piper, Thalia y… a Annabeth.- Dijo una rendida Peyton.

-Bueno está bien…-Dijo Percy.- ¡Espera, Annabeth sabe que me gusta!- se alarmó.-Ahora cuando tenga que hacerme el molesto me será más fácil, pero estaré molesto contigo.

-Ya, ya, ya. Yo solo te diré que cuando se lo dije se sonrojo y ni se defendió ni se quejó, es más se le escapó una sonrisita que oculto tapándose la cara con las manos.- Dijo cuando ya entraban en el parking.- No te acerques a Annabeth si no es necesario… Es todo parte de nuestro plan.-Dijo con la más grande y dulce de sus sonrisas.

-¿El plan tuyo y de quién más?- Pregunto un miedoso Percy. Las otras veces que su hermana había hecho brillantes planes de los suyos tenían diferentes resultados según su colaborador.

 **Ranquin: Planes de Peyton según su colaborador.**

 **5.** Si su colaboradora ha sido Piper el plan será bastante predecible ya que en vez de planear habrán pasado el rato hablando de lo bueno que está Jacob de Crepúsculo.

 **4.** Si su colaboradora es Thalia y tú eres su víctima prepárate para algo bastante doloroso… No se sabe de dónde saca esas amigas suyas expertas en artes marciales con pinta de modelo de Victoria Secret.

 **3 & 2.** Con Jason y Nico solo planea sorpresas, lo que se dice cosas buenas como fiestas y citas románticas. Aunque también le ayudan a vengarse de Percy cuando ha perdido una apuesta contra él. (Es que no es muy buena perdedora cuando se trata de Percy y apuestas)

 **1.** Si su colaborador es Percy, vas a estar rezando a todos los dioses para que te escondan de ambos. En esas ocasiones se convierten en los gemelos psicópatas a los que no les importa infringir una ley o algo para hacerte sufrir. Definitivamente no te conviene esa opción. Pero para el alivio de todos, esta coalición suele ser muy poco común

-El mío y el de Annabeth, por supuesto.- Dijo Peyton solemnemente. Al pensar en la rubia trazando un plan con su hermana se sonrojo, la chica era muy inteligente y seguramente les igualaría en terror a los gemelos psicópatas.- ¿Y ese sonrojo? Bueno no contestes que ya hemos llegado. Ni te nos acerques tu solo mira mal ha Annabeth y cuando hayamos acabado con el plan ya le declararás tu amor incondicional.- dijo soltando una risotada y se bajó del coche.- Ha y por cierto ahora te odio y no quiero saber nada más de ti.- Le guiñó y siguió su camino.

Después de lo que le había dicho su hermana Percy estaba más alentado en verso a su relación con Annabeth y nada preocupado por lo que tramaran, bueno su un poco. El día de la fiesta se había quedado destrozado cuando la había visto subirse al coche con Luke, pero ahora tenía esperanzas. En cuanto pudiera le confesaría su amor a la chica, le daba igual que el estúpido plan de su hermana y su futura novia (Como llamaba el a Annabeth en sus pensamientos) él no era un tío de seguir las normas era más del tipo que piensa que si están es para romperlas.

Peyton estaba contentísima, cuando acabara todo su hermano y Annabeth estarían saliendo. A pesar de lo que les habían hecho pasar Rachel y Luke, estaba agradecida, sin saberlo pronto iban a lograr lo contrario de su cometido.

-Hola Peyton.- Saludó Piper mientras la abrazaba.

\- Hola chicas.- Saludo de vuelta ella a Piper y a Thalia, que estaba al lado de la chiroke.

-Cuando llegue Annabeth os contamos nuestro plan.- Dijo muy emocionada.- Aunque hay algo de lo que nos dijo Annabeth que pasó en la fiesta que no me cuadra…

-Si a mí también me pareció que algo no cuadraba.-Dijo Piper.

-No es por ser mala persona pero, Percy por muy borracho que estuviera no se besaría con una chica con la que solo coincide en clase de geografía y solo han hablado un par de veces.- Dijo Thalia.

-Ya…- Dijo pensativa la gemela.- Aquí hay gato encerrado.

-Hey! ¿Cómo estáis?- Dijo Annabeth a modo de saludo mientras hacían un abrazo colectivo.

-Bien.- Dijo Thalia.- Preparada para escuchar vuestro estupendo plan.

-Sea lo que sea que estén planeando, seguro que su finalidad es separarnos.- Dijo Peyton.

\- Por lo cual a partir de ahora ni Percy no yo nos hablaremos.- Dijo Annabeth.

-Además, pronto seréis espectadoras de una disputa que "romperá" nuestra amistad.- Informo la morena.- Y desde ahora odio a Percy, en realidad nunca pensé que podría decirlo.

-Vosotras estaréis de mi lado y Peyton ya informará a Leo.- Finalizó la ojigris.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Hay algo que no hayáis pensado?- Pregunto Thalia riendo, y todas rieron con ella.

-Por cierto si tenéis que discutir hacedlo sobre algo no muy personal.- Dijo Piper.- Como vuestra opinión sobre cuál es el mejor color para un coche.

\- ¡No! osea obviamente es azul y quien no piense así es un burro.- Dijo Pyton dispuesta discutir "casualmente".

-Pero de que hablas, ese color es para la gente hortera que solo quiere llamar la atención.- Rebatió Annabet que había entendido por donde quería ir Peyton.- El gris es mucho mejor.

-¡Ya no aguanto más!- Dijo para acaparar la atención de más gente.- Primero discutimos por todo, segundo enfadas a mi hermano y haces que no te hable. No te soporto más. ¡Chicas vamos!

-Nosotras nos quedamos con ella.- Dijo Thalia mientras Piper asentía.- Has sido muy cruel con tus palabras e injusta no queremos una amiga así.

Y de esa manera Peyton se fue hecha una furia, impresionaba lo buena actriz que era, y las chicas se quedaron un rato más hablando fuera. Sonó el timbre y se dispusieron a ir a clase. Antes de entrar a su clase Annabeth fue a su taquilla para coger el libro de historia. Cuando la abrió se encontró con una nota.

 _No suelo hacer favores a gente como tú, pero creo que se algo que te conviene saber. Quedamos en el club de ajedrez a la hora del almuerzo._

* * *

 **Que final más intrigante eh ;) Bueno la platica ya os la he dado al principio así que solo me queda decir ¡DEJAD REVIEWS!**

 **Hasta el proximo capítulo...**

 **DUI!**

 **Maryhoula ^-^**


	9. El Plan se pone en marcha

**Hola he vuelto a la vida! Hace tanto que escribí el último capítulo que ya ni me acordaba de que iba la historia. Decidí continuarla porque, estaba mirando los documentos de mi ordenador y vi este, tuve curiosidad porque al leerlo no me parecía haberlo publicado, así que lo mire y tenía razón era un borrador!**

 **La verdad es que iba a publicarlo hace unas semanas, antes de comenzar trimestrales, pero no encontré el tiempo para acabarlo así que os pido perdón por haber tardado aún más de lo que esperaba. Yo también soy lectora y odio cuando pasa mucho sin que suban capítulo…**

 **También mire sus reviews los cuales AGRADEZCO UN MONTÓN y me animaron bastante. ¿Cómo decía?…**

 **¡Ah sí! Dentro capítulo 9…**

 _Y de esa manera Peyton se fue hecha una furia, impresionaba lo buena actriz que era, y las chicas se quedaron un rato más hablando fuera. Sonó el timbre y se dispusieron a ir a clase. Antes de entrar a su clase Annabeth fue a su taquilla para coger el libro de historia. Cuando la abrió se encontró con una nota._

" _No suelo hacer favores a gente como tú, pero creo que se algo que te conviene saber. Quedamos en el club de ajedrez a la hora del almuerzo."_

¿Quién sería la persona de la nota? ¿Y que querría decirle con tanto secretismo que le convenía saber? Annabeth no era una persona cotilla pero, odiaba tener preguntas y no respuestas. Así que se encaminó a su primera clase, geografía, la cual compartía con Percy, para su desgracia. Así que cuando entró en clase dirigió una mirada asesina al chico, que en realidad no era fingida ya que en aquel momento él estaba hablando con Calipso, y se sentó en su pupitre a la espera de que comenzara la lección.

Percy había hecho lo que su hermana le había pedido, hacer ver que estaba enfadado con ella y con Annabeth. Así que cuando bajo del coche, cerró la puerta de un portazo y mascullo algo del estilo "¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?" lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escucharan las personas que se encontraban cerca. Después de eso se dirigió a donde se encontraban Leo, Jason y Nico.

-¡Estoy harto de las mujeres!- Dijo Percy en vez de saludar.

-¿Qué ahora te vas a volver gay y nos dirás lo buenos que estamos y que no puedes vernos solo como amigos?- Dijo Leo descojonándose de la risa.

-¡Por fin! Ya pensaba que nunca podría declararte mi amor.- Dijo Nico siguiéndole el juego.

-Ya, callaos. –Dijo Jason preocupado, porque aunque el fuera el primero a quien le gustaba burlarse de Percy este lucia bastante extraño.- ¿Qué te pasa Percy?

-No sé exactamente qué ha pasado… - Dijo Percy pero se vio interrumpido por Nico.

-Sea lo que sea puede esperar.- Dijo señalando a donde se encontraban las chicas.- ¿Se puede saber porque coño se pelean?

-Todo esto tiene que ver conmigo, pero ya os explico luego.- Dijo Percy.- ¿Os apetece venir a casa esta tarde?

-Ok, me punto.- Dijo Jason.- Total no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Yo igual, Thalia tiene que acabar un trabajo y si estoy con ella se distrae.- Dijo Nico y al final levanto sus cejas.

-¡Ya, vale! No quiero saber en qué os distraéis mi hermana y tu ¿ok?- e quejó Jason.

\- ¿Y tú Leo, que dices, te vienes?- Preguntó Percy.

-De todas formas iba a ir a tu casa para estar con Peyton, así que supongo que no le importará que pase un rato con su adorado hermano.- Dijo Leo.

-Ya en cuanto a eso…- Dijo Percy.- Me parce que ya no me adora tanto.

-¿Qué le has hecho esta vez?- Preguntó Nico, pero no pudo oír la respuesta ya que justo sonó el timbre.

-Salvado por el timbre.- Dijo Jason.- Pero esta tarde no habrá ningún timbre que te salve primito.

Y es que Jason y Peyton tenían una gran relación, para Jason, Peyton era como una hermanita, a pesar de tener su misma edad. Percy se encaminó a su clase de geografía dispuesto a enfrentar a Annabeth, con quien compartía esa clase. Pero cuando entró en clase sus planes se vieron frustrados ya que Calipso se puso a hablar con él. No es que ella le callera mal pero Percy sospechaba que la chica tenía una especie de enamoramiento hacia él, y eso le incomodaba bastante.

-¿Qué tal el finde Percy?- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Normal, ¿Y el tuyo?- respondió cortésmente.

-Bueno, mi padre y yo fuimos de pesca al lago.- Dijo ella.

\- Mi hermana y yo iremos en primavera con Paul a bucear en el mar.- Dijo Percy.- Nos gusta ver los peces pero no pescarlos, no te ofendas, me parece una tradición muy bonita lo de la pesca padre-hija.

\- No te preocupes, no me ofendes, nosotros los pescamos y luego los soltamos.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida. En ese momento Percy miró sobre su obró solo a tiempo para ver la mirada que le echaba Annabeth, y es que si las miradas mataran el estaría muriendo de la manera más cruel del mundo. Si no fuera porque su hermana le había dicho que todo era un montaje ahora mismo él se preocuparía. Así que lo único que hizo fue sentarse en su sitio, porque ya había entrado su profesor.

 **Unos pasillos más lejos de allí, escondidos en el cuarto del conserje.**

-Leo tú también lo has notado ¿verdad?- Pregunto Peyton.

-Si lo he hecho, pero que pasa si no podemos llevarlo bien…- Dijo con tono preocupado.

-Confío en que si, además estoy segura de que siempre estuvimos destinados a ser amigos y no novios.- Dijo Peyton.- Solo fue una confusión de sentimientos por parte de los dos.

-Tienes razón, pero siempre te recordaré con cariño como mi primera novia y mi siempre mejor amiga.- Dijo Leo.- Además ahora ya no tengo que salvarte de ningún popular psicópata…

-Jajajaja! Tienes razón.- Rio ella.- Sabes en las pelis en estos momentos suelen besarse…

-Y yo me pregunto ¿Por qué?- Dijo Leo- ¡Si lo acabáis de dejar imbéciles!

-A que no tiene sentido. Por eso yo te daré un abrazo y te diré que nuestra amistad ha pasado cosas más raras.- Y así lo hizo.

-Parece que el único lugar tranquilo para romper con tu mejor amigo es el cuarto del conserje.- Dijo Leo cogiendo la pulidora.- Así limamos asperezas.

-Una pena que a partir de ahora tengamos que fingir que estamos enfadados…- Se lamentó Peyton.-Tendré que estar con Katie y Silena, la verdad es que hace mucho que no hablamos.

Y el resto de la hora se lo pasaron riendo aliviados porque su amistad no corría peligro a pesar de que su relación amorosa había sido un fracaso.

 **A la hora del almuerzo en el club de ajedrez**

Annabeth entró en el club de ajedrez y lo que vio le sorprendió mucho. Sentados en una de las mesas cara a cara se encontraban Will Solace y Nico di Angelo en una intensa partida de ajedrez. Cuando la vieron Will hizo jaque mate y se levantó de la silla rápidamente para hablar con Annabeth.

-Siéntate querida.- Dijo mientras le cedía su sitio e iba a por una silla de otra mesa.- Te preguntaras que quería decir con ese mensaje, como ya le he contado a nuestro amigo Nio, mi fuente quiere permanecer en el anonimato pero cree que deberíais saber esto…- Dijo haciendo una pausa dramática.

-¿el qué?- Dijo Nico impaciente.- No tenemos todo el día que tengo que comer y mi novia estará preguntándose donde me he metido.

\- A propósito ¿y tú que haces aquí?- Pregunto Annabeth.

\- Además de que a mi también me metieron una nota en la taquilla… soy, junto con Solace, el copresidente del club de mitomagia.- Dijo alzando la cabeza orgulloso.

\- ¿Y qué pinta la mitomagia con el ajedrez?- Cuestionó Annabeth.

\- Pues que el sofá de cuero es la sede de nuestro club.- Dijo Will ilusionado.- No es mucho pero por algo se tiene que empezar.

-Ya señorita sabelotodo no preguntes tanto, y tú Solace al grano.- Dijo Nico un poco molesto de tanto parloteo.

-Vale, vale… En el baile de Halloween alguien escucho como Rachel hablaba con Luke sobre algo relacionado con una treta para que Annabeth pensara que Percy besaba a Calypso y así se fuera con Luke. Esa persona oyó mencionar a Ethan Nakamura… Pero teniendo en cuenta de que estaba bastante borracha no se acuerda muy bien.

 **Ya sé que no es de los más largos que he escrito pero mejor eso que nada. Voy a intentar acabar este fic por lo que supongo que quedarán unos dos o tres caps. La verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo acabarlo… Estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo…**

 **ADIÓS!**

 **Maryhoula ^-^**


End file.
